


shoelace

by sobangcha (shapuccinno)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapuccinno/pseuds/sobangcha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they work on trivial things that have bigger impact than romantic nicknames; such as how rio notices karma's shoelaces got undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shoelace

**Author's Note:**

> assassination classroom (c) matsui yuusei  
> posted here for archiving purpose.  
> ps: i'm more or less, karuri trash (and please pardon my broken english)

basically their relationship runs like this: karma tells everybody that rio is his girlfriend, nobody believes, and they just shrugs it off. they don't need anyone except themselves to believe though.  
  
perhaps the reasons why even their friends can't even believe are 1) despite being the genius devils of the class, they are too different for their own good, karma is a deliquent who was avoided by (almost) the whole class because of his violent tendencies and rio is a social butterfly who gets energy for being near others. they acknowledge this, though, but well despite all the difference their relationship still works out. and, 2) their friends never seen them being all lovey dovey like lovers do.  
  
"why should we?" rio asked, and kaede answers:  
  
"because you are in a relationship?"  
  
truthfully, they don't feel the need to do so.  
  
perhaps, they didn't do any skinships or romantic callings after all, but in fact, they notice each other more than other people. they work on trivial details that have bigger impact than any romantic nicknames ever in this world; and they are happy enough for it.  
  
for example, there was a time when they were walking together at the town while eating strawberry crepe for each other, and somehow rio noticed that karma's shoelaces got undone. rio knew if she just pointed it out, karma would reply with "i can walk just fine if i know where should i land my steps" so instead of doing that, she stopped and asking karma to give his crepes to her.  
  
"why?"  
  
the redhead gave her a suspicious look.  
  
"tie your shoelaces first."  
  
"i can walk just fine."  
  
"should i tie it for you?"  
  
"okay then, fine."  
  
he handed his crepe and starting to tie his shoelace. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"why do you have to be to persistent?" karma asked, while receiving back his crepe. "it's just shoelaces."  
  
rio shrugged. "we don't know when will you stop being careful." 


End file.
